


how does it feel to treat me like you do?

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Word Prompts, Rated M for some themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: a collection of unrelated drabbles/ficlets based on one or two worded prompts i asked for on twitter. everything is gay, sometimes fluffy, sometimes angsty, but gay.[Title of series is from New Order's Blue Monday (but keep in mind Health's cover for the Atomic Blonde soundtrack)]





	1. 2na - bunk beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first prompt was for 2Na [Mina/Sana]; "bunk beds". Much thanks to Miss_Ellygant for giving me this prompt!

mina could hear it again. the rustling. the constant twisting and turning. the tragic sighs coming from the person in the bunker bed above mina's. it was the third night in a row. sana wasn't able to sleep once again. mina wasn't sure what was the matter, she hadn't asked her about it yet.

“sana?", she whispered softly. the turning stopped abruptly. she heard sana take a deep breath.  
“yeah, mina, what is it?”  
“i was gonna ask you that.”  
“it’s.. uh… it’s nothing.”

mina wasn’t convinced. living with sana had attuned her to the latter’s mannerisms and tones of voice. she tossed her blanket aside and started climbing up the stairs to sana's bunker.

“mina! wha- what are you doing?!”  
“what does it look like, i’m coming up, duh.”

from a closer distance, mina could see the tear stains on sana's cheeks. so the sighs weren’t just sighs, she’d heard correctly; sana had been sniffling too. she reached out to cup sana’s cheek automatically, the latter leaning into her touch. mina took this as a sign and moved forward to envelope sana in a hug, her hand alternating between patting sana’s head and running her fingers through her hair.

“what happened?”  
“it…it was a bad dream.”  
“all three nights?”

she felt sana nod against her shoulder.

“was it the same one?”  
“yeah. it changes…sometimes…but it’s usually the same.”  
“how many nights?”

sana's breathing stilled for a second. “a while.”  
“oh sana,” mina raised sana up to look at her fully, “why didn’t you tell me?”  
“i didn’t want to burden you.”  
“you could never do that, okay?”

sana nodded, her eyes welling up with tears again.

“do you want to talk about the dreams?”  
“they were…scary. sometimes about home. sometimes about you. the other girls. usually when i wake up from them, you’re fast asleep.”  
“and you can’t go back to sleep. tell you what, i’ll sleep here tonight, the bunk is big enough for us both. you okay with that?”

sana's only response was to pull mina down to lie down beside her and to koala hug her instantly. mina merely laughed at this and pulled the other girl closer.

“goodnight, sana. sleep tight.”

sana was already on her way to a peaceful slumber after nights of restlessness; mina followed soon after.


	2. sope - hypocrisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second prompt was for Sope [Hoseok/Yoongi]; "hypocrisy".
> 
> Warning: angst, referenced alcoholism, dysfunctional relationship.

looking back on it, yoongi and hoseok both came to a conclusion; their entire relationship had been a house of cards. sturdy, for a moment. crashing, the very next. it wasn’t like they didn’t want to make it work, but they were too conflicting.

“hoseok-ah, i’m going out.”

before hoseok could ask him where he was going, he’d already be gone. he would then decide to chill, a glass of wine in one hand, the tv remote in the other. yoongi would return, right before hoseok was about to fall asleep; he’d scramble off of the couch to open the door, to reveal the other man drunk. wasted out of his mind but he retained his basic motor skills; something which had always fascinated hoseok. with a “hoseok!” yoongi leaned forward, draping himself all over hoseok.

“let’s get you to bed, you fool.” let the record reflect that a certain jung hoseok was absolutely fond of one min yoongi.

the said fondness gradually began to fade away. the once in a week drunken nights turned into a daily routine. they couldn’t even agree on minor things.

“yoongi, let’s get this table.”  
“no.”  
“why not?”  
“i don’t like it. it’s…the colour is awful.”

hoseok could feel yoongi pushing him away, but for what reasons he was unable to understand. he had even asked him once but to no avail. instead of finding comfort in yoongi, he began searching for it in bottles.

“you should stop drinking so much, hoseok-ah.”

hoseok scoffed at that, “look who’s talking.”

“i don’t… don’t pin that on me.”  
“fuck you.”

yoongi could feel the force, the toxicity of the words hoseok had spat out at him.

days later, hoseok would walk out. yoongi wouldn’t even say anything, wouldn’t try to stop him. he knew hoseok would be better off without him.

hoseok knew yoongi would be better off without him.


	3. mitzu - shakepearean characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third prompt was MiTzu [Mina/Tzuyu]; "Shakespearean Characters".

tzuyu was sure mina had stepped right out of the shakespearean era. she’d never spoken to her but she just had a feeling. mina was like…the protagonist in a play, the romantic kind; tzuyu absolutely despised those, they were so _bad_ , but mina. god, her aura was just killer.

when tzuyu had joined the school in her junior year, she’d heard the stories about some myoui mina.

(“dude, she’s literally like. wow, i have no words, man.”

“bro, same. same.”)

the discussions seemed to be everywhere. she’d grown tired of having to constantly hear about someone she had never even seen. but the moment she did see mina…tzuyu would never forget about that moment. she could live and die in a hundred lifetimes, she still wouldn’t forget.

actually that was a lie. the moment tzuyu wouldn’t forget was when she’d accidentally bumped into mina and the latter…well, she’d launched into a spiel.

“i'm so s'rry! i didn't seeth thee th're, art thee good now?”

her voice was magical, almost like tinkling wind chimes. it took tzuyu’s brain a second to register what mina had just spoken; the girl in question had fixed her with a apologetic look which was gradually turning more and more perplexed.

“uh…” all of the words tzuyu knew had suddenly disappeared and the only thing she could speak was “what the fuck?”

she immediately covered her mouth and its betrayal with her palm, a “so sorry, i didn’t mean to” rushing out of her. to her surprise, mina just laughed at it.

“i may have overheard you describing me to chaeyoung one day.”

tzuyu peered at her with narrowed eyes, “did you bump into me…on purpose? is that what you’re saying?”

mina blushed lightly, her cheeks dusted with pink, “maybe.”

“cute.” and a curt nod was all tzuyu responded with. and the hint of a smile.


	4. vmin/jeongmo - fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the combination of two prompts where only "fluff" was common. So I just...combined it and this is the result heh.

jimin had been a little bit sceptical when taehyung had suggested a double date. he was already sighing just thinking about having to spend time around an annoyingly straight couple; he loved taehyung to bits but the man was friends with some of the straightest people ever.

which is why he was extremely surprised when the two girls turned up at the arcade and greeted taehyung with a hug.

“ladies, this is my man, my fullhomo bro, jimin. jimin, this is jeongyeon and momo. You can call them jeongmo, they don’t mind.”

the short haired girl spoke first, “hewwo.” immediately, jimin understood why taehyung was friends with these two, “it’s cool to finally see the full homo dudebro in person. taehyung never shuts up about you.”

the other girl, momo, nodded and piped in with a “it’s adorable. not as adorable as the two of us of course.” she gestured to herself and jeongyeon, a smug smile on her face.

“right then! now that intros are done, let’s go play some games!”

 

jeongyeon and momo beat them at two games; shooting was normally jimin’s forte but jeongyeon had perfectly distracted him with a “oh look out, there’s a monster coming at you there!” and pointed at the corner of the screen but the actual thing had snuck up on him. he lost by ten points. _ten._ taehyung and him did manage to beat them too though.

“looks like it’s 2:1. what do you think about that, momo?” jeongyeon asked with the biggest grin on her face, before turning to press a kiss to momo’s cheek.

momo pretended to think for a second, tapping a finger on her chin.

“well, obviously, we’re going to have to give these losers a chance to win against us some time soon.”

 

 

with the promise of another hangout, the couple left and taehyung now turned to jimin.

“well?”

“they’re nice. really nice. and a cute couple. probably cause they’re disgustingly homo.”

taehyung laughed while they started walking towards the exit, “so…house party next weekend?”

jimin shrugged once before replying, “sure why not. make sure to call jeongmo.”

“yes, sir!”


	5. 2na - hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloww, it took me a while to write this one because i wasn't sure what i wanted in the plot but here it is anyway! i essentially based this off of halsey's strangers, which i'm surprised that no one has written anything based on it in the twice fandom? wow. 
> 
> The prompt was 2na; angst; "hopeless".

what sana and mina shared was nice. it was a pretty nice dynamic. that’s how they fooled themselves.

 

mindless sex was something sana was not a stranger to. the same could be said about mina. but when it was with each other… it couldn’t exactly be called “just mindless sex”, no strings attached. oh no.

 

“r-right there, ah!”

“fuck, mina-ah, oh fuck!”

 

the fact that every time mina got close to sana with _those dexterous hands_ , the other woman would turn into a horny mess would’ve filled mina with fondness and delight sometime ago. she barely cared about that anymore; all that mattered was whether her sexual urges were satisfied or not.

 

or that’s what she told herself.

 

their trysts which once would’ve taken place at one of their houses or maybe in the backseat of a car, at a romantic setting, now took place at cheap but not too cheap hotel rooms. they didn’t look each other in the eye; preferring to bury their heads into the other woman’s hair while their fingers were buried in a similar way inside each other.

 

sana never stayed the night. she just left her share of the money required for the hotel room and slipped out as quietly as possible while mina was asleep, wrapped in a blanket. she would turn around to look at mina’s sleeping form, tears prickling her eyes. no, she could not… would not cry.

 

mina would later turn to look towards the door as it closed, her throat choking up with emotions she should never show.

 

what sana and mina had once shared was nice. it had been a pretty nice dynamic. that’s how they had fooled themselves. they had been lovers. now they were nothing but strangers who knew each other.


	6. mimo - school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, i am back with mimo this time!
> 
> the prompt was "mimo; school"

 

they’d been best friends for as long as momo could remember. which is why it didn’t surprise her that fateful night she turned sixteen and realised that she was in love with mina.

 

maybe it was the way mina’s cheeks turned red when momo teased her, maybe it was the way she called out “momoring” in a whiny way, maybe it was the way she pouted when momo stole food from her plate, maybe it was how she’d just laughed at herself when she fell off of the swing, maybe it was how her face lit up whenever momo called her “minari”, maybe it was just… mina, her flaws, her perfections, her everything; momo had somewhere along the way fallen deeply in love with her.

 

the day after her birthday party (of course mina threw her a surprise party, she’d expected it because mina had been doing it ever since she found out that momo hadn’t had a birthday party after she turned five) mina met her at the crossing they’d been meeting at since the past six years, to go to school together. mina started bouncing on her heels with the biggest grin on her face the moment she saw momo, it made momo’s newly discovered love filled heart flutter too much; suddenly there were butterflies in her tummy. her mouth automatically formed a smile when mina started waving excitedly at her.

“hi, sleep well?” mina asked momo as soon as she got close to her, her fingers threading through momo’s as they started to walk towards their school.

_just like every morning for the last six years._

 

“mmhmm,” momo nodded, scared to open her mouth in fear of the truth slipping out, the truth that she’d practically been up all night on a weekday, thinking about when and how exactly she’d fallen for the girl currently holding her hand in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. she hadn’t been able to find an answer to her own questions however, she had to settle on the realisation that she just was in love with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. i am an evil person, i know.


End file.
